Bring me to life
by Bloody Crying Wrists X666X
Summary: Bella is a misunderstood goth girl living in a poor peasant village. But what will happen when she goes to the horrific beast's castle? find out in this tale of true gothic love, murder, dark magic and mystery!
1. Bella

My name is Bella de Nosferatu, I'm eighteen years and I have long black hair that shines blood red when the moonlight hits it. I have soft pale snow white skin and seductive but beautiful and sad blue eyes framed with long black eyelashes, like spiders hanging off my eyes. I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole village but everyone is too horrible to me because i'm a goth to notice. I got my name, Bella, because i'm so beautiful (I look just like Dita Von Teese but much prettier). But everyone is so scared of people who are different and call me nasty names when I go outside with my lace umberlla and vintage funeral dress. I tell them to fuck off but they set there dogs on me. Everyone is so nasty to me because I'm different. I wish there was a way I could leave this horrible poor town, i think as I put on a choker and corset to go into the village. But with a sigh, I no there is not, if only I could meet a prince charming and leave this horrible place.

I go into the village wearing a red silky corset with black lacey bits at my big boobs, a long black skirt, leather knee laced up boots, black elbow gloves, choker and a cruxifix necklace ( I wear that so they can't burn me at the stake for being a witch, witch i am lol). I look really really pretty but no one notices because they are ignorant and fucking peasants. Everyday is the exact same in the village, everyone looks like same and does the same boring stuff. It's so boring. No one ever comes to do gigs here or anything. I make my way through town sadly, while everyone is being mean and calling me "strange" and "odd". I'm going to the book shop to get the most wonderful book, not because I love reading but because the book is that awesome and there's nothing else to do here but chase sheep and milk cows and ipods haven't been invented yet. As I make my way to the bookstore a man steps out in my way. He's rilly handsome and muscley, but in like a mainstream jock way.

'Hey Bella' He said all cockily, flexing his thorbbing huge muscles all arrogantly. I groaned loudly. 'Hey Gaston' I muttered, rolling my tear coloured eyes. I really didn't like him, he was a douche. 'You know what, you're really hot for a freaky goth chick. How about I give you something to suck on which isn't my neck? *wink*' 'Ew! no, you fucking creppy perv! I would never go near some stupid jock like you!' I growled before kicking him in the nuts. He fell down before he started to cry like a girl. I smirked (cuz I'm a sado) and walked into the bookstore. The bookstore was empty (cause all the peasants are too ignorrant to read) so I went over to the shelves to look. I then gasped and screamed with joy. There on the shelf was TWILIGHT ECLIPSE! I grabbed the book and went over to the old store owner. 'omg, How much is this book?'  
'That? well since no one else is gonna read it you can have it for free.' 'Really? omg you rock!' I said holding the book to my heart and boobs. I think that old man was in love with me, why else would he give me the book? good thing Twilight was covering my boobs. I don't want fugly old men looking at my boobs. I want my true dark love to do that. I thank the old pervert and leave the store to go home and read Eclipse.

At home my dad is doing some crazy batshit experaments because He's an inventore (like Frankenstein).He doesn't notice me coming home, because he never notices me. He's depressed because my mum killed herself and yells and hits me all the time. He's an alchoholic too, he gets drunk and then builds random things. It's horrible, I wish i was somewhere far far away from him and all the losers in the village. I go into my gothic room which is all black and mysetrious and lay gracefully down on my big black silky bed and read Ecilpse. But as much as I love Twilight, it makes me depressed. Why can't I have a handsome mysterious love? when will i ever get to kiss a hot misunderstood guy? and will i ever leave this horrible poor village?

Author's note: next chapter you find out if Bella will leave the village! ps. is it good? do you like it? tell me please :)


	2. Call me when your sober!

I fell into a deep slumber and dreamed about my true gothic love. He was so hot, liek Gerard Way and had a medival guitar and black breeches with chains and shit (cuz we live in medieval Transelvania). He was sooo hot and he rescued me from this stupid town and took me to his gothic castle were all lived happily ever after like Jack and Sally. It was such a nice dreem, but then I woke up suddenely and looked out my window into the night. Father was gone! He was drink driving one of his inventions! I gasped, holding my slender neck. I grabbed one of my long black velvet cloaks and put it on sadly. Why did father have to be such a douche? I growled. I went outside and saw the tire tracks of one of his inventions; I then called my horse Helena. She was black with red tips on her hair and red eyes. I jumped onto her as she screamed and went onto her hindlegs before we road off into the darkness of the night.

I followed the tracks into the dark scarey woods. It was dark and all around me I could hear wolves howling but I wasn't frieghtened because I knew wolves wouldn't attack me cuz they are really misunderstood and harmless, like me. Mist started appearing as we got deeper and deeper into the woods until we saw a castle! It was big and pointy and gothic! I gasped. What a cool place, i thought. I got down and opened the black gate which shrieked as I opened it. I tied Helena to the gate with my pink leather horse reins before going into the castle.

Inside the castle was all dusty and dark, just like Meatloaf's house in "anything for love". It was really spooky and creepy but I liked it cause it was all morbid.

'Hello'? I asked in a whisper that echoed all around the empty but really beautiful room. 'Hello? Dad?" Nothing answered back. I growled. " Dad you fucking alchoholic fucker, where the hell ar you?" I was angry. But then I sighed sadly and went looking around the castle. First i went to a room with paintings, then a big room with lots of stairs, then another room with lots of really tall black pillars and then the dungeons!The dungeons were really cold and made out of stone, but i liked it. Then I heard my dad singing a song by Britney Spears, I hate Britney spears.

'What the fuck are you doing in a dungeon, you Britney loving fag!' I screamed, angrily because he made me come all this way to get him out of jail. He just kept singing one of her shitty songs and ignoring me, like always! 'Your cumming home now' I said pulling at the locks of his cell but then someone grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. Dad screamed like a pussy and started crying while I got up to see what had grabbed me so i could punch it but it was too dark.

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked angrily.

'I'm the master of the castle!' The voice growled. I rolled my eyes, he didn't sound so scary.

'Oh yeah? Well I'm taking my dad home, he needs to sober up.' I said batting my long eyelashes.

'Like hell you are, He's my prisoner and im going to torture him and shit because I'm a sado!'

OMG! He was a sado too! I started to cry sexily ' Please take me instead of my alcoholic and abusive father!'

The mysterious voice was silent and looked all sad and lonely. 'Fine but you must stay here forever! You will never leave!' I gasped and started to cry harder but then stopped and looked at the voice angrily.

'come into the light, you bastard!'

And then he did. He was a black werewolf was huge fangs and piercings and had big black horns and big paws with huge talons. I gapsed and fainted sexily in the dungeon.

* * *

AN: thanks for the reviews! are you all talking about the song my immortal? cuz thats my favoirte song! 3


	3. The Magic Spell

I woke up on a giant black silk gothic victorian bed in a really dark and morbid room. It was super awesome and scary. I got up and walked gracefully toward the looking glass mirror. i was wearing different clothes! i was wearing a super sexy black dress with a loooooooooong trail, black corset and shoulder sleeaves and fishnets. My make-up was really cool too with black eyeshadow and black lipstick. I was so hot. I had to wonder who had got me these awesome clothes from Ye old Hot Topic when i heard a knock at the door!

'Fuck off!' I yelled sadly, I was so sad that I was a prisoner even though it was such an awesome gothic castle!  
'But i've brought you a bloody mary' said the posh english voice. How did it know i loved gothic drinks like bloody marys!I opened the door and screamed, there was a motherfucking gothic talking teapot!

'i'm mistress Darkness Potts, I'm filled with blood marys, eat me drink me (get it lol?)' The gothic teapot said. I picked up the gothic teapot and peeked inside to see it was so. The teapot was pale white with red eyeliner and black eyeshadow on and black lipstick. I sucked on her spout (perv!) downed all the booze. it was so good because i love booze.

'How can you talk?' I asked amazed that the teapot was like talking to me. Darkness Potts laughed evily at me but then got all depressed. I'm sure if she had wrists she'd be slitting them right now, that's how sad she was! 'Wat's the matter, Darkness Potts?' I asked sweetly cuz im nice.

'Well I wasn't always a pott all happened on a cold dark winter's night...You see, the master of the castle was in a band. He was the leader singer in Satan's hells gothic angels. and he was having a gig at thye castle when suddenly there was a knock at the dorr! He opened the door, becuz he's awesome like that, and this preppy bitch comes in. She had blonde hair and wore skanky pink clothes and looked just like that ugly fucking bitch paris hilton! and she came in and was like "omg you fooking goffs! ewww!" and then she phoned her dad who was that wizard dude Nicholas Cage and he turned us into furnature cuz he was high on drugs. How depressing is that?'

'omfg!' I said, angry at that fucking ignorant skank. 'that's soo sad!' I said, wiping a black tear from my beautful eye.

'I know! I can't even wear my hot clothes anymore, I had to give them to you!' Suddenly said a voice. I spun around sexily to see that the wardrobe was talking too! WTF?

'Holy shit! Did you take off my clothes and give me these sexy ones?' I asked the hot gothfic wardrbe while Darkness Potts was being depressed in the corner.

'Yes! because I'm a lesbain and you're soooo fuckin hawt! i got to see you naked and everything.!' The Wardobe said shyily. I laughed, cuz i didn't mind cuz i was bi. But then Darkness Potts stopped crying and hopped sadly over.

'But now ur all hot Bella, you have to come to dinner with the master'

'I ain't going anywhere with him, he's a werewolf! (team Edward!)' I said angirly, i hated the beast! he was so mean! I cross my arms and sat sulkily on the bed.

'But you have too! he's the master and he'll whip you if you don't!' Wardronb said scardilly.i pouted and stayed seated. Fuck him. Just then there was a a HUGE bang at the door!

' Will you come to dinner?' The beast growled evily.  
' fuck off' 'OMFG WUT? you're coming to dinner now!' He yelled, he got all pissed. ' omg li8ke fuck off!' I yelled sadly, it was soooo aweful!  
'Fine, skrew you bitch. Strave!' He yelled, slammed the door and started playing his lute guitar thing rilly loud. I started to cry, he was so mean and evil!

just then a frickin walking clock walked in the room, he was an emo named Clogswork.

'hey bella don't be sad, wanna smoke some weed?' He said giving me a joint. 'Hellyeah !' I said.

So we went into the dinning room and all got high. Clogswork was being emo so he was thorwing himself about to hurt himself, Darkness potts got felt up by some tissues, I made out with the wardrobe and a sexy gothic candle stick called Lumer was dancing and singing with all the empty beer bottles. it was crazzzzzy.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! although fucking PAULA hasn't reviewed. Some fucking friend you are!**


End file.
